ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Excalibur Sonic
|realcreator = Sonic Team |voiceactor = Jason Griffith |japanactor = Junichi Kanemaru |alias = Excalibur-Sonic |original = Sonic the Hedgehog |cause = The sacred swords |attire = *Gold and silver armor *Red cape |skills = *Flight *Swordsmanship *Enhanced super strength *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhances super speed *Energy projection |moves = Excalibur Sonic's Soul Surge }} , also written as Excalibur-Sonic, is a transformation that appears in Sonic and the Black Knight. It is the form Sonic the Hedgehog assumed with the magic of the sacred swords, Caliburn included, for the final battle against the Dark Queen, an enhanced form of Merlina the Wizard. Appearance Unlike most of Sonic's other normal transformations, Sonic himself does not undergo any physical change. Instead, he dons shining golden armor covering his entire body (except for his tail), and he carries Excalibur in his right hand. A red cape runs down the back of his armor. Powers and abilities In this form, Sonic is renowned as the ultimate Knight, hinting a high level of skill and power.Sonic Team (March 13, 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Gallery. Vault 1. and Excalibur "Behold the golden light and mighty grandeur! The ultimate Knight, Excalibur-Sonic!" He has increased strength, allowing him to deflect the massive sword strikes from the Dark Queen's spectral form, and the ability to fly, along with the ability to use his own Soul Surge. He also gains a move similar to his Quick Step, allowing him to roll to the right or left to evade attacks. His attacks are also more close-combat based, as opposed to the boosting and energy moves that Super Sonic uses, and he can channel golden energy into his strikes for more devastating damage. Weapon As Excalibur Sonic, Sonic wields Caliburn in his legendary form, Excalibur, the greatest of all the sacred swords. With it, Excalibur Sonic can cut through anything and deflect magical energy projectiles. He can also use Excalibur for his most powerful attack where he thrusts Excalibur directly through his opponent while enveloped in a golden energy meteor. Quotes *"Heh! Let's do this!" - Excalibur Sonic about to battle Merlina, as the Dark Queen. *"Argh! Dodging to the right or left's the only way." - Sonic attempts to dodge Dark Queen's attack. *"Nah, it's not gonna end. My stories only end when I stop running!" - Sonic response when Merlina asks him, if he wants to see the Arthurian realm come to an end. *"Good, 'cause I don't ever want to know such one-sided sadness." - Sonic's response to Merlina when she proclaims her sadness about the kingdom's future. *"Heh heh! My trusty sword's gonna teach you a lesson." - Sonic backing up one of Excalibur's quotes. *"Yeah, it was a shocker for me too!" - Sonic explaining his reaction to Caliburn's transformation. *"I already told you, I don't mind playing the bad guy every once in a while." - Sonic reminds Merlina of his earlier statement in the game. *"What I can't understand is how you can call such a boring sounding place 'magnificent'." - Sonic telling Merlina his thoughts about her ideal kingdom. Trivia *Excalibur Sonic is the first transformation where Sonic's fur does not change color. *Unlike the normal super transformation, Excalibur Sonic does not burn through Rings to sustain his transformation. Instead, he starts out with hundred Rings and loses twenty Rings for each hit. He does not have Invincible ability. *Jazwares did not make a figure of Excalibur Sonic until more than three years after Sonic and the Black Knight was released. *Sonic's quills wave while in this form, suggesting that the armor is quite flexible. *Excalibur Sonic shares his title as the "ultimate Knight" with Sir Lancelot, who has referred to himself by that title during the second fight with him. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009